Into The Fog
by EnchantedSlytherin
Summary: Rei Narukami has always striven to be 'normal' but when she is forced to move to Inaba to live with her Uncle, her life becomes anything but. Based On Persona 4 Golden and Persona 4 The Animation, with a sprinkle of originality.


**I'm so sorry I removed this story. I was going through a really tough time in my life and I guess I took it out here. I hope you all can forgive me, because I'm never doing something like that again. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the Re-Upload and revised version of this story. I want to thank KnowledgeSeeker66 for all the support that he has given me and help with this story.  
**

**And yes, this story does feature a female protagonist, I thought that it might make things more interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4, or any of the characters. I only character I own are my originals, which include Rei Narukami. **

* * *

_Click…_

_Click…_

_Click…_

Rei frowned as she stared around the schoolyard. She was sitting on a stone wall; tapping her foot against it absentmindedly. Her short blond hair blew slightly in the wind, and she reached up to tuck a piece behind her ear, watching parents come and go for their children.

_I wish mom and dad would stop being so late…All the other kids parents come and pick them up, and they go do cool things after, like get ice cream or go out to the park. But their so busy all the time with work, they can't do those things with me…They never have time for me at home either. It's work this and friends that…I'm always told I'm too much of little girl to understand, and they all ignore me. They always ignore me._

"Hey clumsy, why are you crying?" The mocking voice of a young boy brought Rei out of her thoughts and she looked up in surprise. Three older boys were standing over a young girl with red hair in pigtails. She was sniffling and rubbing at her eyes while the boys held a hello kitty backpack above her, looking triumphant.

Rei felt a flash of anger, and stood up, clenching her fists." Hey stupid, leave her alone!"

The boys turned and glared at her, the tallest one was holding the backpack, and looked to be their leader. His brown hair was shaved into a mohawk and his uniform was wrinkled, dirt stains on his knees.

"What are _you_ going to do about it?" He laughed, looking amused at the girl." You're just a girl, and everyone knows girls are weaker than boys."_ That's what dad always says to mum anyways, and dads always right about things. _

Rei glared up at them. "No their not. " She frowned slightly."…and everyone knows boys are stupider then girls. That's why you're picking on her." She motioned her hand towards the red headed girl on the ground.

"No were not!" He snapped, taking a step towards her. He looked angry; his cheeks were dusted with a red tinge." You blond, silver haired freak!"

Rei felt a surge of anger rush through herself and got into his face." Yes you are." She argued back, reaching out and pushing him." Now back off."

"Come on Kenta hit her back." His friend with large squared glasses said to him firmly.

Kenta scowled, and took a swing at her, hitting her across the face.

Rei stumbled and shook her head, momentarily stunned.

"The baby's gonna cry." Laughed Kenta, looking at his friends with a smile. "I bet her-"

There was a loud smacking sound as Rei's fist hit Kenta, who went sprawling to the ground. He looked up at her in shock, and the other two boys watched in stunned silence as Rei grabbed the backpack from them.

"Well? Do you think girls are weak now?" Rei replied, her sharp blue eyes flickering with emotion. _How stupid can these boys be…picking on a kindergartener. Their lucky one of the Sensei didn't see._

The boy with glasses scowled, and helped Kenta up. "Whatever, just take the stupid backpack; it's not like we care anyway." He turned his back and they walked away, trying not to look defeated.

Rei sighed heavily and turned around, looking at the girl who was staring up at her in surprise. She was still crying a little bit, but it was greatly reduced from the near sobbing she had been doing before.

"Um…Hi?" Rei offered. "You don't have to worry about those boys, I taught them a lesson."

The smaller girl cracked a smile, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, are you still upset?" Rei asked kindly, she placed both her backpack and the younger girls on the ground beside them, and kneeled on her knees. "That's okay. I know something that will make you feel better."

Rei opened her red backpack and dug around, her face masked in concentration. She eventually pulled out a piece of thick, blue paper. She sat on the ground more comfortably and started to fold the paper."

"W-what are you making?" The younger girl asked softly, sounding shy. She wasn't crying anymore, and her blue eyes looked thoughtful as she stared at her savior. "You know, you're hairs really pretty, why don't you let it grow?"

Rei blushed slightly and ignored the question, biting her lip." You'll see." She replied, focusing on her task. _Just a few more folds should do it. It's a good thing I can make these, or else I would've gone crazy in my empty house._

A small blue crane soon rested in Rei's hands and she smiled over at the younger girl. "Here, if you make a wish on it; it'll come true." She pressed it into her hands gently. "So you've gotta promise me that you will…'Kay?"

The girl nodded, and gave her a bright smile. "I promise." _She's really nice. I wish we were in the same class together._" What's your name?" She asked her, looking curious.

"It's Narukami-"

"Rise-Chan?" A crisp, feminine voice pulled Rei away and she looked over her shoulder. A tall woman, wearing a beige faux fur coat and black high heels was walking briskly towards them. She had red hair elegantly tied up, and seemingly perfect porcelain skin. She let out a cry of surprise when her chocolate brown eyes found them.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere. "She smiled slightly and spotted Rei." And who is this charming young lady?"

Rei felt herself blush deeply and ducked her head, her blond hair falling into her eyes as she avoided looking up at the pretty woman.

"This is Narukami-San." Rise replied, she held out her hands and showed her the blue crane Rei had made her." She made me this mother, look. "

She smiled slightly at the paper carne." Well, that is creative. You have a talent; there is no doubt about that." She sighed slightly, and glanced back towards the road. "You'll have to excuse us dear, but we really must be going."

Rei smiled slightly and looked over at Rise. "That's okay. I should probably head home too."

Rise looked upset. "Um, will we see each other soon?" She looked up at her mother." Can Narukami-San come and play?"

"I don't see why-"

A loud, irritated honking interrupted her mother, and she sighed; looking incredibly impatient. She reached out and took her daughters hand. "Come along Rise-Chan, your father is getting impatient as always."

"…Goodbye." Rei said softly, looking sadly at Rise as her mother pulled her away. _It's strange, but I'm feeling…lost? She seemed really nice too…_

"…Bye." Rise echoed, her lip quivering slightly. She gave Rei one last look before being ushered into the car, the door shutting behind them loudly.

It took all of Rei's strength not to run after the car.

* * *

"What on earth are you saying?!"

"She isn't my daughter, and _I know _you've been lying to me for these past six years about it. She doesn't even _look _like me."

"Just because she doesn't look like you doesn't mean Yukiko isn't your daughter." A slightly plump, though beautiful black haired woman glared at the man, her hands resting on the kitchen counter, stiff with rage.

"Nariko…" The man pushed away his sweaty, dark blue hair and sighed angrily." I want you to stop lying to me."

"I'm _not._" Nariko sighed heavily, and put her face in her hands. "Ren, you need to listen to me okay? Why on earth would I cheat on you?"

"…Because you don't love me." He replied in a matter of faculty voice." You never did. That's why you never got pregnant before."

"Oh _god_." Nariko bit her lip, and felt herself feel sicker with grief each moment that passed by.

Ren slammed one of his large, calloused hands down on the counter, and Nariko backed away in fright. "She's a bastard that took _my _family name. Do you know what this will do to my reputation?"

"Screw your reputation." Nariko shot back, her eyes filling with tears. "If you don't want to believe me then you can get out!"

Ren growled out, his voice loud and boisterous. "What did you say to me?"

"Get out." Nariko repeated lowly, shaking her head." I don't want you around anymore." She took a deep, shuddering breath and took a step towards him." Pack your things _right now_, and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Ren stared at her, mouth slightly agape and breathing heavily. He searched her brown eyes for a moment with his beady black ones, before turning away and marching up the stairs. There was a loud slam of the bedroom door, and the sound of drawers being opened.

Nariko sank down to the floor in relief, half sobbing. She stayed like that for a few minutes, until a small gentle hand placed itself on the warm skin of her neck, above her silk kimono.

"Mother?" The worried, small voice of her daughter asked meekly." Everything's okay now, he's going away."

"Yukiko…" Nariko sobbed." I'm so sorry." _I'm so sorry you had to hear everything, but its better that Ren is gone. Maybe we can live more peacefully now._

"How come?" Yukiko asked, curiously. "Because dad is leaving?" _They fight like that all the time. It's not anything new to me._

Nariko sniffed and tried to smile." Yes. That's why." She pulled her daughter into a hug, holding her tight._ She'll understand when she's older. If I tell her now, it would ruin her childhood._

"Mother?" Yukiko asked, her voice slightly muffled." What about-"

"You're Yukiko Amagi now." Nariko replied quickly. "You're Yukiko Amagi and you should never let _anyone _take that away from you." She heard the door slam as Ren left their home for good."…ever."

* * *

Kanji Tatsumi winched slightly as the needle poked his index finger again and sighed in frustration. The six tatami mat room was littered with pieces of cloth in various sizes, as well as large basin's filled with sewing supplies. The only thing that looked like in belonged was a pink, electric sewing machine on a low, worn bamboo table where a single, shaded lamp provided light.

Though the Tatsumi's had been living in Inaba all their lives, this new home was hard to adapt too; especially with motorbikes racing up and down the street, and the countless noise of fights that raged just a few minutes away.

_Making this Teddy is harder than I thought. Maybe I should have asked mom for help…_Kanji sighed and shook his head, a strand of black hair falling into his face. His lip was nudged between his teeth, his stern gaze focused solely on the half-finished bear in front of him. If it could even be called that.

"Kanji-Kun?" A tall, black haired man walked into the room. He was dressed in a blue work suit, and was carrying a metal lunchbox. "You're mother says that breakfast will be ready soon. Are you going to come and eat?"

"Sorry dad, I was just trying to help mom." He looked down at the bear. "But I don't think I'm doing a very good job."

Arashi Tatsumi sighed as he stared down at his son, and made his way over; placing his lunch kit down and sitting cross legged next to him on the floor. He gently took the bear from his son and examined the stitches carefully.

"The cross stitch is good, but you keep going farther away each time." He saw Kanji lean down and examine the bear a little more closely.

"Oh." Kanji stated simply, he glanced up at his father. "I guess I see where I'm messing up."

Arashi reached over and ruffled his son's hair. "You're a smart boy Kanji and you have quite the talent."

"But it's a _girl's _talent." Kanji replied, looking a little glum. "That's what some of the boys have been saying." He looked up at his father. "Boys are supposed to play sports."

"Kanji, you shouldn't listen to them." Arashi scolded, handing him back the bear.

"But their right!" Kanji shot back, looking upset. _I'm just a sissy. Dad doesn't understand, I'll never be a strong macho man like him, I'll just be a…a girly boy._

Arashi let out a long sigh, and shut his eyes for a moment. "You should do what makes you happy. " He told Kanji, trying to make a point. "Nothing those boys say is going to matter by the time you're an adult, as long as you're happy for you."

Kanji sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. "…Okay." He looked over at his father and hugged him. "I love you dad." _I've got the best dad in the world. _

Arashi gave his son a happy look as he hugged him. "I know. I love you too son." He let go of Kanji and stood up. "Come on; let's not keep your mother waiting any longer." He look his hand and led him from the room, the stuffed bear lay forgotten.

* * *

"Taichi-Kun, have you seen Chie at all?" Kyoko Satonaka asked, walking into their spacious living room. Her husband was currently sitting on the couch, a can of Asahi beer in one hand and the remote in the other, lazily flipping through channels.

"Sorry, I haven't." He answered automatically, and looked up at his wife with an amused expression." What did she break this time?"

Kyoko sighed, and ran a hand through her messy blond locks. "It's more like what she _didn't _break."

Taichi raised one of his eyebrows, looking skeptical. "If you're talking about that dog she brought home…."

"No, it isn't that." Kyoko replied, smoothing out her apron as she sat down next to him. She took one of his large, muscled hands in her own petite one, and smiled at him. "I'm just worried, that's all. I think she needs someplace to burn off more energy."

Taichi nodded, and gave her a sheepish look. "Just like me huh?" He laughed, and brought his other hand up to the back of his black haired head.

"Yes, well if she turns out to be _exactly _like you I'll have to tell her teachers to run for the hills." Kyoko joked, poking him in the nose gently. Her brown eyes sparkled in amusement as he made an annoyed face at her, gently batting her hand away.

"Now listen here-"

**CRASH.**

"Uh-oh…" A small, feminine voice said as her parents startled and looked over to the far edge of the living room. A small foot could be seen through the rice paper door that led to the entryway of their home, and they could see the silhouette of a small girl.

Kyoko stood up abruptly as Taichi went to help their daughter. "Chie! What on earth were you thinking?" _She's lucky that was rice paper and not glass. I can't imagine how badly she could've hurt herself. _

A small girl, with short blond hair appeared around the now opened door way, her father standing behind her. She didn't appear to be injured, and looked like she was trying not to smile. She glanced up at her father, who gave her a disapproving look, and ducked her head, flushing with embarrassment.

"I was…just trying to train." Chie admitted, shifting one of her bare feet against the cold, hard wooden floor. _Yukiko-San look so sad the other day when she I took her home and her dad seemed really mean too…_

"Train for what?" Kyoko asked, looking at Taichi for a moment. "You're six years old, why would you need to train?" _What would she need to train for is probably a better question…_

"…Um, well there was this _really _cool movie on the other day…" Chie replied, biting the inside of her lip. "And I thought I'd try out some of the moves they did." She looked over at the hole in the wall. "It was called a rounded house kick." She finished, looking almost triumphant.

"…I think you mean round house kick." Taichi corrected, looking down at his daughter. "But you didn't answer your mother." _At this rate she'll be the Bruce Lee of the neighborhood. _

Chie nodded. "Yeah, that's it." She looked over at her mother. "I was trying to train to protect Yukiko-San."

"You're new friend?" Kyoko questioned. "Why would she need protecting Chie-Chan? She has parents." _I wonder if this has to do with that rumor I heard about Ren._

"…because her dad's mean." Chie admitted. "He _yelled_ at her when I brought her home, and didn't even thank me."

"I see." Taichi replied, looking a concerned. "Well, you know what that means don't you?"

"Taichi-Kun?" Kyoko asked, giving him a worried look. "You're not going to head over to the-"

He shook his head. "No dear, but I' am going to sign our daughter up for some classes." _I hope this will help her burn off all that energy though._

Chie scowled. "I go to enough school dad."

He smiled and knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder. "This is a school about fighting, Chie-Chan." He smiled at her surprised look. "I'm going to sign you up for some Karate lessons."

"Seriously? You're the coolest dad ever." Chie replied, hugging him. She turned to her mom, and hugged her too. "Thanks, I really love you."

Kyoko placed a hand on her head and smiled. "I know. Now go and wash up, dinner is going to be ready soon." As soon as Chie ran off to wash her hands, she turned to Taichi, who quickly gave her another sheepish look.

"What?"

"…I sure hope the teachers are ready to run a marathon."

* * *

"Grandfather?" A young girl's voice broke through the silence of the old man's office. It wasn't lavish, but held all the things a former detective would need. A large bookcase stacked high with old cases and volumes of detective novels, and an old oak desk was placed near the window.

It was comfortably warm, and a sweet spring breeze drifted in through a high, open window as Naoto nervously shut the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, pushing a strand of long, blue hair away from her face.

The old man looked up from his desk and regarded the girl before him. _She looks so much like her parents…it's a shame they had to go so soon…_

"Grandfather?" Naoto questioned again, giving him an odd look.

"Yes. I did." He replied, placing a few papers on the desk. He ran a hand through his snowy white hair and smiled at her. "I wanted to ask you about last night."

"Last night?' Naoto questioned, she gave him a worried look. _Oh no. I bet he knows I sneaked in last night. I just wanted to read Sherlock Homes; I guess I forgot to put it back…_

"When you were in my office." He reminded her, trying to look stern. " What did I tell you about entering peoples rooms without their permission?"

"That it's rude, and I'm invading their property."

Her grandfather nodded. "I promised you're parents that I, Kenshin Shirogane would raise you should anything ever happen to them." He rubbed at his eyes for a moment, adjusting his glasses and giving her a soft smile. "Do you understand why I'm trying to stress honesty?"

\Naoto nodded. "Yes grandfather." She looked at the ground. "I understand." _I'll need it if I want to be a good detective._

"Look at me when you speak Naoto." Kenshin said sternly, and gave her a calm, measured look when her blue eyes met his own. "You're a Shirogane, not a coward."

Naoto blushed, and looked embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry."

Kenshin stood up, towering over the young girl. "Come on Naoto, if you want to learn how to be a detective then I don't see why we shouldn't start early." He took her small hand in his large, calloused palm, and led her to the door. "Will you promise me something?" He asked, glancing down at her.

"Anything." Naoto breathed, looking up at him through her bangs.

"When things become dire, always look for the light at the end of the tunnel." His wavering a bit as he spoke. "Because there is always a way to solve, and overcome what our facing." He looked down at her. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"That's my girl."

* * *

"Hey dad?"

"What's wrong son?" Shouta Hanamura asked, looking down at him. They were currently waiting for Mei, Yosuke's mother and Shouta's wife to come out of a fancy clothing store for women.

Yosuke frowned, and licked up the melting ice cream from his fingers. "Can two guys kiss?" _They were near the ice cream stand; I wonder why everyone looked so mad. _

"Can two guys…what?" Shouta asked, giving his son an odd look. "Where did you hear that?" _I don't need my son to get those…disgusting thoughts in his head. _

"Kiss Dad…" Yosuke stressed, looking annoyed at his father. "I saw a couple men kissing when I got my ice cream."

Shouta let out a long, almost angry sigh. "Yosuke, I never want to see you doing anything like that."

Frowning, Yosuke tilted his head. "Why? Is it bad?" _I guess that explains all the glaring. _

"Yes, it's _very_ bad. " Shouta nodded, looking down at his son. "It's…not normal. The only normal thing you have to remember is that a man and women belong together, not a man and man or women and woman." _And if I ever find out that you're…one of them, I'll kick you out faster than you can say Junes. _

"Okay dad." Yosuke replied, looking relieved at the information. "And Dad?" _I'll have to make sure that I'm never like those men. I think dad would be really angry. _

"Yeah?"

"How are babies born?"

"Uh…ask your mother."

* * *

"Why do we have to move? I'm happy here." Rei complained, looking at her parents in the front seat of their car.

"Rei, be quiet; you're mother has a headache." Her father scolded, glaring at her through the rear view mirror.

Rei frowned and gripped the edge of her white and black cap, tugging it down over her eyes. _I just asked a question. Why is everyone getting so riled up at me? _

"You're father has a wonderful job opportunity." He mother said sternly. "So you should be happy for him instead of thinking only about yourself."

"Yes mother." Rei replied solemnly, refusing to look at her parents. _It's always about them, and they never ask what I want either. I never get a choice in anything. I'm just supposed to shut up and be obedient. I wish I lived with that girl's family; at least I might have a shot at being happy for once. _

* * *

Rise glanced up at her parents happily talking away, and smiled to herself. _It's been a really good day. I even made a new friend, and mommy says that she can come over anytime she wants. I'll have to tell Narukami at school tomorrow._

"Rise, were almost at your audition sweetheart." Her mother said gently, looking back at her. "So try your best and smile like you mean it."

Rise nodded happily. "Okay. I will." She gripped the paper swan a little tighter in her hand, and stopped; staring down at it for a few seconds. _If you make a wish, it will come true. That's what Narukami said, and she seemed to really believe it…I wonder. _

Ducking her head, Rise shut her eyes and leaned forward, cradling the crane gently in her hands.

_I wish, I wish with all my heart that Narukami and I will never be far apart. _

She nodded her head when she finished the silent prayer, the wish and ignore the nervous feeling in her stomach as they neared their destination.

And half a city away, a young girl felt a shiver go up her spine.

* * *

**Well I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and the story will really start kicking off when chapter two get's uploaded. I would really appreciate some feedback, or even some helpful tips if you have any.**

**Thank You,**

**~EnchantedSlytherin. **


End file.
